Adam's song
by luckydog
Summary: Song fic, still good. Two bladebreakers have died. Ray can't cope. What will happen? Read and find out. plz review. Okay, strange as it may seem, i've uploaded a new chapter called Adam's song replaced. Plz read.
1. Adam's song

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or Adam's song but blink 182 rock!  
Renée: This is quite a sad story. Read if you want to. A got bored in math  
and wrote it. I'm planning to never get bored again, which we'll be hard as  
a get bored very easily and have math tomorrow.  
Luckydog: I like it!  
Renée: -_-U you would.  
Luckydog: please review! Even if it's just your name. I'll be able to thank  
you. Oh, yeah thank you for reading.  
  
Adam's Song.  
Kai watched his life force drain away in a spectacular stream of crimson  
liquid. Unfortunately this is exactly what he wanted. Kai felt the rusty  
nail leave his hand and clatter on the cold floor tiles. The sound echoed  
around the small white bathroom he was in.  
Not really the way I wanted to go; like in an explosion or something, but  
I'll do. Kai thought.  
He lost consciousness just as Kenny entered the room.  
'oh, my, god!' Kenny exclaimed when he saw the once white tiles colored red  
with Kai's blood.  
'What?' Ray had run to the doorway but stopped himself from entering.  
'Fuck!' Ray exclaimed when he saw the mess in front of me. Tyson came to  
the doorway.  
'Shit! I'll go call an ambulance.' Tyson hurried away.  
Ray bent down and extracted a rusty nail from the sticky blood.  
How can Kai cause so much damage with one little nail. Ray thought as he  
stared at the small implement in his hand. Ray was dragged out of his  
thoughts with the sound of sirens outside. Two paramedics rushed through  
the house into the bathroom. They stopped dead and cursed when they saw the  
mess that Kai had made. One raced over to Kai while the other faced Ray.  
'What did he cut himself with?' The first paramedic asked.  
'A rusty nail.' Ray held up the small nail.  
The paramedic winced.  
'He's gone.' The second paramedic looked up at the first.  
'I'm sorry.' The first put a hand on Ray's shoulder.  
Later in the cold of the night with the ambulance lights flashing, the  
paramedic's had zipped Kai in a body bag and were proceeding to put him in  
an ambulance. Ray felt cold as he watched them so he went inside to grab a  
jumper. Ray went to his cupboard hugging himself. He opened the cupboard  
and a horrific sight met his eyes. Max was hanging in the closet in between  
the clothes. His feet dangling ten centimetres off the floor suspended by  
his own belt which had cut scars into his neck. Ray took a step back. This  
was not like Max at all but.his mum had disappointed him and lied to him so  
much. Maybe that was the reason. Ray shook his head and turned to call an  
ambulance.  
A week later Tyson, Kenny and Ray went to the funeral all dressed in black.  
They had lost two friends within a manner of hours. Everyone was upset but  
Ray seemed to be hit hardest of all. He had an unspoken friendship with Kai  
and was always laughing at Max. Ray was the only one Kai wouldn't insult.  
But they were all wondering what they were going to do without a captain  
and two blader's missing from they're team.  
Tyson and Kenny were worried about Ray but he didn't cry or do anything at  
the funeral. Ray sat with his head down during the entire funeral. He had  
defiantly been hit the hardest by their lost.  
Later at home Ray sat in his room subdued. He was staring out the window  
when Blink 182's Adam's song came on the radio.  
'I never thought I'd die alone,  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known.  
I traced the cord back to the wall,  
No wonder, it was never plug in at all,  
I took my time, hurried up,  
The choice was mine, didn't think enough.'  
Ray picked up a piece of paper and a pen on his bedside table. He wrote:  
Mum  
Can't cope anymore. Say sorry to everyone for me. Tyson, Kenny, Lee,  
Mariah, Drigger and Dad. Please play Adam's song at my funeral. And give  
Drigger to Lee. It was not your fault. You couldn't prevent it.  
Love you forever,  
Ray.  
Ray picked up a razor, and sliced his vein from his wrist to his elbow. As  
Ray bled to death he listened to the last lines of the song.  
'Give all my stuff, to all my friends,  
you'll never set foot in my room again,  
you'll close it off, board it up,  
Remember the time that I spilt the cup,  
of apple juice, in the hall,  
please tell mum this is not her fault.'  
The last thing Ray heard was the soft strains of the quickly fading guitar. 


	2. Adam's song returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Adam's song.  
Luckydog: I'm so glad, another chappie!  
Renée: It's really good, I assure you! It is sad too. Thanks for reading.  
Warning: Plz don't kill yourself if you read this. I'm not saying that  
death is cool. I just got really bored and made up this really cool  
sentence. It then turned into a story. I'm just some stupid person who has  
written some crap out of my head. I have never had suicidal thoughts!  
  
Adam's song returns.  
Tyson looked up from his reading as he recognized the song on the radio as  
Adam's song by Blink 182.  
'This is the song they played at Ray's funeral, isn't it?' Tyson asked  
sadly. Ray had committed suicide after he saw Kai and Max had. Ray's  
funeral had been a month ago, two weeks after Kai's and Max's.  
Kenny and Tyson had been asked to join other teams after the death of their  
friends, because they couldn't have a team with one person. The demolition  
boys had pleaded them several times, but Kenny and Tyson had quit  
beyblading as it brought back too many painful memories of their deceased  
friends. They had also moved from a house to a flat.  
Tyson's book fell to the floor as he got up for something to eat. He picked  
out some pizza flavored noodles, put the electric kettle and waited for it  
to boil. Tyson walked over to Kenny who was typing away on his laptop.  
'Would you like some noodles, Kenny?' Tyson asked him.  
'no.' Kenny replied timidly.  
'You have to eat sometime.' Dizzi told him.  
'Yeah, Kenny.' Tyson agreed, then sighed. 'I'll make you some anyway.'  
Ever since the rest of the team had died, Tyson had stopped calling Kenny  
chief and Kenny had stopped eating. Tyson didn't think that Kenny would be  
affected by their deaths as much as he had. Kenny and Kai didn't talk, ray  
hardly spoke to Kenny and Max seemed to annoy him. Tyson guessed he  
couldn't be more wrong.  
Tyson sighed again as he walked back to the kettle, which was now boiling.  
Tyson turned the kettle off, picked it up and filled the foam noodle box  
with the scorching hot water. Tyson grabbed a chicken and vegetable noodle  
pack. Tyson filled that one with boiling water and waited.  
Kenny looked up from his typing and proof read what he had just written;  
I never concurred, rarely gained,  
14 just held such better days,  
days where I still felt alive,  
we could wait to blade outside,  
the world was wide, no need to try,  
the tour was over, we'd survived.  
Couldn't wait, till I got home,  
To spend some time in my room alone.  
'What?' Kenny said loudly.  
'Great.' Tyson called happily from the kitchen. 'That sounds like the Kenny  
I know!'  
Tyson brought the two noodle boxes over.  
'thank you.' Kenny said quietly as Tyson set it down next to him. Kenny  
just played with his noodles. Tyson slurped a big mouth of pizza noodles.  
'Cheer up, Kenny.' Tyson said with his mouth full. 'Ray and Max wouldn't  
want you to live like this.' Tyson tried to swallow but ended up choking. A  
lump had formed in his throat when he thought about Ray and Max stopping  
him from swallowing properly. The food had blocked Tyson's airway and he  
started to suffocate. Kenny thumped Tyson on the back but Tyson was still  
choking and turning blue. Kenny hit Tyson a bit harder and the noodles  
dislodged itself from Tyson's throat. Tyson ran to the bathroom feeling  
sick. Kenny sighed and turned back to his laptop. Staring at it he was  
struck by a sudden idea. Kenny thought for a moment before typing as if his  
life depended on it.  
  
Around twenty minutes later Tyson emerged from the bathroom.  
'Can I smell something burning?' He asked as he wrinkled his nose at the  
acrid smell of burning flesh that had filled the room.  
'Kenny?' Tyson asked when he got no reply. 'Ken-?' Tyson stopped in mid-  
sentence when he saw the still figure of Kenny on the floor.  
'Kenny!' Tyson ran through a shallow puddle of water over to Kenny. Tyson  
grabbed Kenny's shoulders and shook him roughly. Kenny didn't stir, instead  
his limp form flopped uncontrollably with every shake. Tyson gave up and  
let go of Kenny. Kenny dropped into the water with a splash. Tyson stared  
at the water on the floor looking for some kind of clue. It was the water  
from the noodles. A black cord ran through the now still noodle water.  
Tyson's eyes followed the cord to the shorted out socket on the wall.  
'Shit!' Tyson yelled.  
'Tyson?' A weak voice said.  
'Kenny?' Tyson cried hopefully.  
'no, Dizzi.' Dizzi said quickly. 'Kenny left message for you on laptop.'  
Tyson quickly ran to the laptop and read the message on it.  
Tyson,  
I'm so weak but the idea of food sickens me. I only have one last option  
and I'm going to take it. I want Emily to have Dizzi. I'm sorry to leave  
you like this. alone. At such an important time, when you need your friends  
the most. I'm so sorry Tyson.  
Goodbye till next time we meet.  
Kenny.  
  
'God dammit, Kenny!' Tyson raged.  
'sorryyy.ty-ty-tyson.bat-battery.run-run-running.ooout.' Dizzi's voice  
faded as the computer turned itself off. Tyson rang an ambulance and the  
sirens could be heard within a manner of minutes.  
'are you sure you weren't around when he did it?' A female copper asked  
him.  
'Yes, I was in the bathroom being sick.' Tyson said.  
'There will be an enquiry to this.' She said. 'and we'll be taking this.'  
She picked up Kenny's laptop.  
'yeah, whatever.' Tyson sounded dejected.  
Tyson sat on the balcony of their new flat staring into space. All his  
closest friends were dead and he was being blamed for it. It made  
everything much worse than it actually was. It couldn't get much worse.  
Tyson balled his hands into fists as cold tears slid down his cheeks.  
Usually tears are warm but Tyson's desperation and sorrow made them ice  
cold.  
Soon everyone had gone. The paramedics, the police and Kenny. The radio was  
still playing inside the house.  
'I never thought, I'll die alone.  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known.  
I traced the cord back to the wall,  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all.'  
Tyson stomped inside in front of the radio.  
'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Tyson screamed at the radio in hysterics. He  
grabbed the radio, ripping the cord that was attached to the plug in half.  
The radio was away from the water so Tyson avoid electrocution. He walked  
out to the balcony with the radio and threw it over the edge. Tyson didn't  
even think before he jumped over the edge. Tyson was freefalling fast with  
the ground rushing up to meet him. The last thing he heard before impact  
was;  
'you'll be sorry when I'm gone.'  
  
The end.  
Luckydog: Just as good as the last one! Just in case your confused, the  
radio was still playing even after the plug was pulled out and there was no  
electricity in it. Spooky!  
Renée: T.T it's so sad. I'm trying hard not to cry.  
Plz review. I like to know whether I have pleased people or not. T.T I hate  
thinking of dying and yet I find horror movies funny. Byez anyway.  
(warning courtesy of over anxious mum scared she might get sued. Do not  
comment on warning in review. 


	3. Adam's song replaced

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, Adam's song or trigger. Renee: I can't believe it. After much nudging from friends I'm writing another chapter of Adam's song but I'll use a different song at the end. Luckydog: I'm glad though. Renee: Your always happy. There's nothing you think that's bad. Luckydog: sure there is. Renee: what? Luckydog: *sticks tongue out* mushy love stories. Renee: you like feelings. Luckydog: that's yaoi. Yaoi's funny! Renee: your hopeless. Oh yeah, Warning. It gets a bit yucky towards the end.  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Adam's song is replaced. Mariah sat down on the bed. She felt like crying every time she thought about him. Her bedroom door opened and Lee walked in. Mariah burst into tears. Lee looked uncomfortable. Lee thought. Lee walked over to Mariah and wrapped his arms around her. 'Why did he do that.' She beat her fists against him in frustration. 'Didn't he think about those he left behind.' Lee pulled out Drigger and looked at it over Mariah's shoulder. 'he did.' He said to softly. 'he thought you could cope Mariah.' 'I can't.' She sank to the floor still crying. 'I can't, I can't, I can't.'  
  
'How about we let Drigger go free?' Lee stared at the ground, the fist that was holding his blade tightened. 'I can-' Mariah stopped screaming and throwing her fists around to look up at Lee. 'let...him go?' 'so he can be with Ray.' Lee bowed his head so much that the shadows of his forehead hid his eyes. 'two free spirits.' 'I..wish..i could be with Ray.' Mariah said. 'i'm going to let go of Galux to be with Drigger as my wish to be with Ray.' 'that's a great way to let him know how you care.' Lee nodded. 'after all he did give Galux to you.'  
  
'you have to stop eating so much.' Kevin said as he put sticky tape on Gary's mouth. 'are you sure?' Gary wrote on a piece of paper. 'you don't like the idea?' Kevin asked him. Gary waved a hand. 'Great.' Kevin jumped off the stool. He went into the lounge area of the hotel room. Kevin spied the paper on the floor, next to the door. He picked it up and went to the bar fridge to grab a drink. Kevin sat down on the couch to read. Famous Bladebreaker, Tyson, winner of the world champion, threw himself off a building two days ago. Ambulances had been called to the flat earlier that day for the death Kenny Cantata, who was electrocuted. A police investigation found nothing besides a suicide note on Kenny's laptop addressed to Tyson. Police had suspected Tyson as the murderer of the Bladebreakers but that is now ruled out. The only other suspicious thing that police could find was the radio had been pulled out of the plug and thrown over the edge. It did not smash when it hit the ground. Kevin put down the paper. 'so one of our competitors is down, ay?' Kevin smiled. The stereo in front of him turned on. Kevin frowned and looked around for the remote which he figured that he sat on. Kevin couldn't see it, but when he looked up he saw the remote next to the stereo. 'Hmm.' Kevin got up and walked over to the stereo. He pressed the off button. It stopped playing. Kevin stared at it trying to figure out how it could turn itself on when it did just that. 'And now we have Adam's song.' The DJ announced. 'I never thought, I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd have known.' Kevin backed away from the Radio horrified. 'That's the song they played at Ray's funeral.' Kevin gasped. 'I-I never wanted to hurt you Ray. Honest. I didn't mean to cause that landslide. I mean I didn't cause that landslide.' Kevin rambled on believing it was a sign from Ray. Kevin backed into the wall. A door opened above him and a heavy ironing board whacked Kevin on the head, the blow killing him instantly. Gary stood in a doorway stunned, the spare stereo remote falling from his hand like the ironing board falling on Kevin. (a/n the ironing board was a heavy duty one used by the cleaners and stuff.)  
  
Mariah stepped out of the elevator. 'Are you sure you still want to do this?' Mariah asked Lee. He strode past Mariah and out the revolving doors. 'Hey wait!' Mariah's eyes widened and she ran after him. The park behind the hotel seemed to be the perfect place to let go of Drigger and Galux. Mariah sat down in a shady spot to rest. 'How would we release them?' Lee asked. 'um, maybe if we break the bit piece?' Mariah suggested. She got to her feet. 'I'll try it first.' Mariah took the bit piece out of her pink blade. Mariah placed it in between her two thumbs and forefingers. With a quick snap the bit broke in half. A pink streak flew out and raced towards the sky. 'Bye Galux.' Mariah called cheerfully. 'You sound like your back to your old self.' Lee said. 'but I thought that Galux would have stayed.' 'So did I.' Mariah admitted. 'unless I'll get a new bit beast or something like that. Maybe he'll come back.' 'Yeah.' Lee pulled Drigger out. 'I've had some of the best battles with Ray and you, Drigger. Please tell Ray that we miss him. I've had you for a few months, Drigger, after wanting you all my life and now I have to let you go.' Lee broke the bit. The tiger, Drigger launched itself out of the bit and straight at Mariah. She didn't get time to scream. Lee bore witness to it, but it felt like a dream. Lee saw it in slow motion. Drigger reached Mariah's chest, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Her mouth open, emitting a silent scream. Drigger's mouth clenched around the area that Mariah's heart would be before going straight through her. An explosion of blood erupted from Mariah's chest. Her Chinese dress was stained red. Lee saw Mariah's eyes roll up into her head as her body fell to the ground with a thud. Her pink hair hung limply over her face and her face held the same horrified expression of shock. The green light that was Drigger rocketed towards the sky, followed by a faint pink light. 'Mariah?' Lee asked in wonder. 'Why did Drigger attack Mariah? What have I done?' Lee walked sadly towards the hotel.  
  
Gary was repeatedly banging his head against a wall. After accidentally killing Kevin, Gary gave himself his punishment. Kevin had screwed up something one time and had hit his head against the wall. Gary saw fit to copy him. Lee walked in the door and saw Kevin lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood. Lee stepped over the bogy and grabbed Gary by the collar. 'Must hit head.' Gary grunted. 'I did bad thing.' 'Don't worry.' Lee said. 'I know how you feel.' The ambulance should have picked up Mariah's body by now. They will find her cause of death a broken heart. Lee realized that Drigger had killed Mariah so that she would no longer be in pain. Lee's attention was caught by a strange sound on his right. Lee looked down. Kevin's blade was spinning on the floor. Lee stared at it intrigued. Gary hadn't noticed, he had pulled out of Lee's grasp and was banging his head against the wall again. Suddenly the blade flew through the air straight at Lee. He dodged the spinning blade and it connected with Gary instead. The blade ripped through his chest breaking quite a few bones as it went through. Gary slumped against the wall and slid down it leaving wide streak of blood on the wall. He was killed instantly. A huge gaping hole went through Gary's chest, showing the bloodied mess of ripped up organs, blood and bones. Lee stared terrified at his friends body's that lay around him. Lee felt like it was all a bad dream. Out of the white tigers team he was the only one left. He walked over to the telephone and rang up another ambulance. After he hung up, Lee turned on the radio for some comfort. 'I never thought I'd die alone, another six months and I'll be unknown.' Aggravated, Lee punched the wooden cabinet next to the stereo. It shattered upon impact and with a forwards thrust from Lee, one of the larger shards drove itself through Lee's throat. Adam's song ended and another one came on. 'There's a way I'll never know know, when you always steal the show, Cause your having so much fun. If I was to show you, I'll need a gun, If I was to see it, I'd already be done for.' Lee gagged, still alive and in a lot of pain. His hands flew to his neck and he felt a river of blood cascading over his hands. Lee made his way over to the phone. His airway obscured by the large piece of wood jammed in his throat. Lee got the phone off the hook and fumbled with it. Lee went to say something but it came out garbled, as if he had water in his mouth and was trying to speak with it. Lee fell to the floor, finding it more and more difficult to breathe. He was drowning in his own blood. The wood in his throat pierced the veins, artery's and the windpipe. This allowed for the blood to go in the lungs. After a few coughs, with a whole lot of blood spouting out of Lee's mouth. Lee's whole body started to convulse, signaling that he would soon die. Lee's last thought was of Ray, and his friends. He would soon be with them. Lee was then still, lying in a growing pool of blood. The ambulance officers opened the door in response to the phone call from Lee. They were shocked to find the place covered in blood and organs. Several officers had to rush to the toilet to throw up, while few just gagged and dry retched. Meanwhile the only thing that the other paramedics heard while they were in there were the closing lines of trigger. 'I've got my finger, on the trigger, and I'm thinking of you, yes, I'm thinking of you, till I'm done.'  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_#  
  
Renee: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I'm going to be sick. I should have never let you do your own story. Luckydog: Yay! Blood n gore, blood n gore. Like my detail? =) I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Renee: you're sick. Luckydog: you only just realized? Plz review! I might continue. I've got my eyes on the all starz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =-] 


End file.
